


With My Brother I Am Found

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Gabriel, Child Lucifer, Child Michael, Food Fight, Gen, Heaven, Picnics, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Short & Sweet, baby raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which young Michael and Lucifer find baby Gabriel in Heaven and proceed to have a food fight of epic proportions. At the end of it all, the picnic blanket is a disaster zone, Lucifer and Michael are in a similar state but still smiling and laughing at their own antics, and baby Gabriel is diligently cleaning up their mess by grabbing handful after handful and shoving it into his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With My Brother I Am Found

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an awesome prompt by OrchidUnicorn: I would love to see Mika and Lulu's first time seeing baby angel Gabe... And maybe they're the reason he love sweets so much, because they kept spoiling him with sugary treats?

Michael and Lucifer broke into a run the moment they spotted the familiar brambles and branches and flowering vines that formed a fence of sorts around one of the many clearings in Lucifer’s favorite forest. This particular clearing was one of their most beloved spots in Paradise, and they’d been travelling along a well-worn path towards its eastern edge ever since dawn. The sun was now approaching its zenith, and they were both thirsty, hungry, and eager to set down their packs and set up the picnic they’d been planning for weeks.

 

Lucifer stopped short just as he was about to jump out of the forest, and Michael, whose reflexes weren’t nearly as sharp, crashed into him and sent them both tumbling into the clearing. “Mika,” Lucifer complained, rolling Michael off of his back and pushing himself up.

 

Michael groaned and threw a hand over his eyes. “You can’t just stop like that, how did you expect me to-”

 

“Look,” Lucifer cut him off, pointing to the center of the clearing. There, a child of about three or four was sitting in a pool of light placidly sucking his own thumb.

 

Michael’s mouth fell open as he saw what Lucifer was pointing towards.

 

Lucifer turned towards his brother and rolled his eyes. “What are you staring at? It’s probably just another one of Dad’s human Creations.”

 

“Luce... That’s how I found you.” Michael stood and tentatively made his way across the clearing, turning around about halfway and motioning for a star-struck Lucifer to follow him. Lucifer quickly obeyed, trotting after Michael.

 

The child caught sight of them just as they came within speaking distance, and started to wail. Michael hurried his pace and Lucifer followed suit, both of them wanting to comfort their newest brother.

 

Michael motioned for Lucifer to stop as they were about to enter the circle of light. Lucifer made a questioning noise, and Michael shushed him with a finger to his lips. Making the sign of the cross with one hand, Michael pressed his other hand to the place where the light ended and said, “Thank you Father for this, our brother.”

 

The light began to fade and the child stopped crying. Michael grinned at Lucifer and bounded over to the baby angel, whose wings were only now visible from this distance and who looked ten or so years younger than either of them. Lucifer approached with considerably more caution.

 

“Come on, Lulu,” Michael prompted. “I want you to be the first to hold him.”

 

Lucifer started walking faster. As he approached, he couldn’t stop the smile that slowly spread across his face. “Oh. My. Goodness! He is _so_ cute,” he squealed. He surged forward and scooped up the child, who let out a little giggle at being picked up.

 

Michael held up the envelope that had been sitting in front of the child. “His name is Gabriel.”

 

Lucifer cradled the baby in one arm and tickled his belly with the other. “How’s my little ittle Gabey-Wabey?” He asked, prompting another giggle.

 

“You can’t go around giving everyone nicknames the moment you find them,” Michael gently chastised, peering over Lucifer’s shoulder and smiling at the baby.

 

“You started calling me Lulu five minutes after we met,” Lucifer retorted.

 

“Did not.”

 

“Did too.”

 

“Did not!”

 

“Whatever,” Lucifer said as he started to bounce the child up and down in his arms.

 

“I can hardly believe Father gave us another brother,” Michael whispered reverently as he pet the child’s hair. “I already love him.”

 

“Hopefully not as much as you love me,” Lucifer answered.

 

Michael rolled his eyes. “Lulu, you know I could never love anyone else as much as I love you.”

 

“Good,” Lucifer responded. “Want to hold him?”

 

Michael started bouncing up and down. “Oooh, can I? He’s just _too_ adorable!”

 

Handing the baby over to his brother, Lucifer proceeded to set down his pack and spread out their picnic basket. “I have an idea,” Lucifer said thoughtfully.

 

“Pray tell,” Michael answered as he settled down on the blanket with the baby in his lap.

 

“Let’s have dessert first. I know when I was his age, all I wanted was cupcakes and cream and all you fed me were vegetables.”

 

“That is _so_ not true.”

 

“Is too!”

 

“Is not!”

 

Lucifer huffed out a breath of air. “Anyway. What do you think? Just look at that face,” he cooed.

 

Michael looked at Gabriel’s sweet little face and fell a little more in love. “Oh, all right,” he conceded. He conjured up a cupcake – red velvet, because that had been Lucifer’s favorite as a child – and handed it to Gabriel.

 

They both watched as Gabriel’s chubby little fingers shoved the cupcake into his tiny mouth whole, then as his cheeks puffed up as he tried to eat his mouthful. Eventually, the Gabe finished, and immediately reached out for another treat with his little grabby hands.

 

“Awwww,” both Michael and Lucifer said as one.

 

This time, Lucifer was the one to make Gabriel a sweet. He gave him a piece of dark chocolate – Michael’s favorite treat in Paradise – and watched as the child nibbled on it and somehow managed to get it all over his face and hands.

 

“We’re going to have a sticky baby by the time we’re done,” Michael complained. “I’m not sure this was a good idea.”

 

“We already have a sticky baby, but look at how happy he is,” Lucifer said, motioning to Gabriel’s huge chocolate-y grin.

 

Michael was silent, but he soon handed Gabriel a lollipop when their newest brother started to whine and squirm in his lap.

 

“Hypocrite,” Lucifer coughed into his hands. A moment later, there was a banana cream pie in his face. “Ugh,” he said eloquently, wiping off the whipped cream and banana custard only to find a smirking Michael inches away.

 

Lucifer retaliated with a chocolate cake, and from there, anything and everything was fair game. Cherry tarts, mint cookies, pudding, ice cream, doughnuts, and every dessert you could possibly think of was flung through the air.

 

At the end of it all, the picnic blanket was a disaster zone, Lucifer and Michael were in a similar state but still smiling and laughing at their own antics, and baby Gabriel was diligently cleaning up their mess by grabbing handful after handful and shoving it into his mouth.

 

From that point forward, Gabriel never came across a sweet treat he didn’t instantly fall in love with, and his older brothers often used this to their advantage by bribing and plying him with delicious goodies. Lucifer often spoiled Gabriel with treats, much to Michael’s public dismay, but in private the eldest archangel would commonly slip his little brother varies candies and cookies under the cover of darkness with a finger on his lips and an unspoken agreement that Lucifer never be told. Lucifer knew anyway, but it was one of the few things he never teased Michael about.

 

Eventually the three of them stumbled across another circle of light, and this time, Gabriel was the first to hold the baby and Lucifer was the one to announce that her name was Raphael. The three eldest archangels shared a long look and it was decided; they’d be the best big brothers they could be for their brand new little sister.


End file.
